RES
Let's talk a bit of the RES : Res stands for Real Economy System one the biggest features in Crime Life. What is RES. Res is the ingame economic system and is the base of all the businees model of Crime LIfe, unlike other mmo where you buy directly the item, the cosmetic or whatever, In Crime Life, you deposit funds on your ingame account and you manage them as you want. Over every transaction with real money you do, the Developer takes a small percentage. How it works. Let's say than for example you want to play as Chemical drug scientist in the universe of Crime Life, What you need to start your career? Well you need to learn the profession, which is free of course, you need to learn different drug recipes or experiment new ones, you need a lab ( maybe far from the police ), you need equipment, you need to collect the material for the recipes or for experimenting new ones... (We are not responsible if your lab blows up). Ahhh what you need after? Well you need to supply the drugs to the players who plays as pushers or directly to the gang leaders... So... how does this happen? Well first thing first you have to find the university and get your degree, go around in the world and collect new recipes, or go to the guru's of the chemical drugs and learn from them ( this cost real money ) the most exclusive drug recipes. You need to rent or buy a lab ( you can rent or buy your lab from other players who previously build it and put on the market for rent or sale, for real money ). After you start to buy equipment from real players who maybe import in your city or produce it in a factory, for real money of course. And now? Now you are ready to produce your drugs and... SELL FOR REAL MONEY TO OTHER PLAYERS... Yes you understood correctly after you invested you real money in you profession, you are able to produce your goods and sell to other players for REAL MONEY which you can withdraw at the end of the month from your paypal account. Yes The RES is amazing it gives you the chance to earn real money while playing. Absolutely great! So after you produce your drugs you can talk directly (through in-game mail, in-game phone sms) to Crime Family bosses and sell your very rare drugs, making a great profit out of it... Yes Crime Life can become your day job while playing. Or maybe you can decide to supply directly the drugs to the street pushers (Real Players) who can sell it, paying you in advance of course, or maybe you can build up you distribution chain ! let's make another example : Let's say than you are going to buy, as entrepreneur, a piece of land and you invest your Real Money in the construction of a building with shops and apartments, When your building is ready you can put it on the market, making advertisement, or through Real Estate players agencies, for renting or selling pieces,so you can make a good profit out of it or having your monthly income from the renting to other players. Let's say than in your building you make a chemical lab... The guy before will rent or buy his shop from you if you give him a good deal.... so again... Playing Crime Life = earning real money... Let' s go a bit more in depth... Let's say than you are a Crime Family boss and you govern more than 1 block, let's say a good part of the city of L.A.and you need a big supplier of drugs to push in the city and make more money... : How you do? Easy you take a plane or a boat and you go to visit the drug lords everywhere in the world. Let's say one real player bought a big piece of land in Colombia, invested his real money in the game, and start to cultivate some kind of natural drugs ( different from chemicals ). Once there you make your deal and now? Well you have to organize the transportation from the Colombia to LA. by plane or boat... And if the police ( real players ) stops you? Well you can always corrupt them or fight them back with the transportation escort... A whole universe of possibilities is opening in front of you..... to Earn you real money...